Un lien si fort
by ginny6259
Summary: La réaction des Weasley face à la mort de Fred, et ce que Harry en pense


Après que Harry ait remis la baguette de Sureau à sa place originelle, il ressentit un besoin urgent d'être aux côtés de Ginny, il ne voulait plus être éloigné d'elle. Il était persuadé que tout allait s'arranger maintenant que la guerre était finie, et qu'ils seraient heureux. Il ne la trouva pas à la Grande Salle, mais demanda à Molly où était sa fille. A travers ses larmes, celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle était partie en direction du parc.

En compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, il s'y dirigea et la trouva près du lac. Quand il se plaça à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, Ginny ne se retourna, mais sourit faiblement, comme si elle s'y attendait.

- Tu vas bien, Gin ? lui demanda Harry.

- J'aimerais continuer à me battre. Vraiment.

Il lui lança un regard extrêmement surpris :

- Quoi ?!

- Ben oui. Quand tu te bats, tu ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à ta survie. Tu n'as pas le temps de penser à ton chagrin. Je n'avais eu que quelques minutes pour réaliser que Fred était mort que la bataille reprenait de plus belle. Je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur mon chagrin. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus…

- Oh, ma chérie, tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

- J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'ai comme un blocage. Je n'ai pas vraiment pleuré depuis ma première année, depuis qu'IL m'a possédée. A partir de ce moment, je me suis forgée une sorte de carapace. C'était dur à vivre avec tous ces cauchemars que je faisais, mais je tenais le coup, parce que mes frères étaient là. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis devenue vraiment proche d'eux. Ils voulaient me protéger, et moi je voulais me montrer digne d'être leur petite sœur. On avait instauré un petit truc rien qu'à nous. Quand l'un de nous voulait qu'on se rassemble, il n'avait qu'à lancer des étincelles oranges et les autres comprenaient. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai retrouvé si vite ma joie de vivre. Quand Percy est parti de la maison, j'en ai eu le cœur brisé, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me suis pleuré tous nos bons souvenirs à tous les sept et j'étais persuadée qu'il allait revenir.

- Tu avais raison.

- Oui, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas le retrouver dans ces circonstances. Quand il y a eu l'AD, j'ai voulu y participer, parce que j'avais l'impression que comme ça, moi aussi j'allais pouvoir aider mes frères comme ils m'avaient aidé. Je voulais les protéger. C'est pour ça que je voulais tant me battre. Pour eux. Pour que conserver ces souvenirs d'enfance. Mais plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Avec un frère en moins, la fratrie est comme brisée. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit brisée. Si je pleure, ça veut dire qu'il est parti, et que je l'admets.

- Je comprends. J'ai perdu énormément de monde, je sais ce que tu vis.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle continua de regarder en direction du lac. Harry pensa que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle voulait parler, c'est pourquoi il fit signe à Ron de venir.

- Hé, Ginny jolie, viens dans mes bras.

Celle-ci se laissa faire docilement.

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai du temps à rattraper.

Ginny sourit faiblement. Soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda dans une direction du lac, semblant inquiète.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Harry se tourna dans la direction indiquée et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta : George avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait légèrement en l'air, le regard absent. Avant qu'il ait pu lui dire de ne pas faire de bêtise, il le vit soudain lever la baguette et lancer des étincelles oranges.

Ron sourit largement et prit la main de Ginny.

- Viens, il a besoin de nous.

Ils coururent dans sa direction, bientôt rejoints par Bill, Charlie et Percy qui venaient de directions différentes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de George et regardèrent en direction du lac. A ce moment-là, Harry sut pourquoi Ginny avait été persuadée que son frère Percy allait revenir parmi eux. Un lien tellement fort se dégageait d'eux, cette famille serait à tout jamais soudée et leurs liens étaient indestructibles.

- Tu sais, Hermione, dit-il, quand j'ai dit que je comprenais Ginny, je me suis peut-être un peu avancé. Après tout, je suis fils unique, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un frère. Leurs liens semblent tellement forts. Je me disais que j'avais trop souffert, mais je me trompais. Je crois que personne ne peut souffrir autant qu'eux. Je me plains de ne pas avoir de parents, mais moi je ne les ai pas connus. Tu imagines, si Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient morts aujourd'hui, le choc que ça aurait été pour eux ?

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, je ne connais pas ce lien unique, et vu leurs souffrances, je suis un peu contente d'être fille unique.

Harry hocha la tête, mais au fond, il était jaloux du lien qui semblait unir cette famille. Le mal aurait pu régner, la terre aurait pu s'écrouler, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, tout allait bien. Harry aurait aimé connaître cette sensation de bien-être, de savoir que quand on rentre chez soi, il n'y a que des gens qui nous aiment et que l'on aime. Mais lui était seul. Oh, bien sûr, les Weasley étaient là pour lui, mais il aurait toujours l'impression d'être de trop dans cette famille. A ce moment-là, Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un vrai sourire, le premier depuis le début de la bataille. A cet instant, il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. C'était à lui de créer ce lien magique, en fondant une famille. Et il était persuadé que Ginny serait une épouse et une mère idéale. Après tout, tous deux s'aimaient, c'était ça la base du lien, le plus essentiel, le pouvoir qu'il avait et que Voldemort n'avait pas. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient rejoint leurs enfants, et Harry sourit. Oui, il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Etre avec les gens qu'il aimait peu importe où, peu importe quand, tant que c'était avec eux.


End file.
